This application is an improvement in the novel flavoring composition set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,342 to DiCicca et al. Issued Feb. 18, 1986 for charcoal broiled flavor composition.
The enhancement of foods products with meat-like flavors of the type set forth in the aforesaid DiCicca patent has enjoyed considerable commercial success. The demand for meat flavored products continues and the preparation of sausage and purees or meat analogs, pet foods and meat extended products are all benefitted by a meat flavor characterized as having a charcoal broiled nature.
The DiCicca et al. process involves, as is stated in the patent, subjecting a film of fat or oil to temperatures within the range of 302.degree. F.-855.degree. F. in the presence of oxygen for a period of time effective to develop charcoal or charred meaty flavor notes, and collecting the treated fat or oil. Unfortunately, when one scales such a process to a significant degree there is an ineffective use of the equipment and the reaction is inconsistent. The flavors that are produced can generate harsh notes which tend to detract from the overall flavorful impact of the composition.